Touhou Puppet Play Enhanced
by MareisuinShihaku
Summary: 10-year-old Reisu is setting out on her Touhou Puppet journey... with the creator of puppets herself. Join her on this wild adventure of fairies, mice, birds, and more fairies!
1. Chapter 1

"Auuu... why did it have to rain on my best day ever...?"

Our story starts in a quiet little town of Pallet, where flowers and grass are abundant, and houses are not. Population is 60.

And in the quiet little town of Pallet, there is a girl with shoulder-length blond hair with red at the tips. She wears a long-sleeved red shirt and blue jeans. A witch hat is propped on her head as well as... cat ears poking out from the two sides of her head. Two black cat tails intertwine themselves as well as a pair of black raven wings sprouting from her back. Thankfully, these were not huge.

She still stood out from the 59 other citizens since she was very black. The author swears she is not a racist.

The girl's name is Reisu Shihaku - resident cat witch this side of the neighbourhood. She is currently whining about the bad weather outside and staring out the window of her house with impatient eyes.

Her mother, a brunette with a red ribbon on her head wearing a shrine maiden uniform - since, well, she was a shrine maiden - and carrying a gohei stepped out of her room with an irritated look on her face. "Gee, good morning to you too," she grumbled. "It must be heaven going outside again..."

This woman went by the name of Reimu Hakurei, and you're wondering why Reisu isn't taking her mother's last name, was because she was adopted, and because her current name fit her more; 'shi' being 'death' and 'haku' being crow. Sadly, this was not accurate since it was supposed to be 'karasu' instead of 'haku' because 'haku' was the verb form of 'crow'. Well, what they don't know, won't hurt them.

But the author digresses! She really went on a rant there, didn't she?

"It is, mom~" Reisu replied. "My eye is twitching again though. I wish other-mom was here."

Other-mom, being a certain Marisa Kirisame. She was partly the reason why Reisu wore a witch hat and, although unseen, rode on a broom regardless of her wings. Enough history though, the author is too lazy to bother, so moving on.

"I suppose so," Reimu said, sighing. "Well, since you seem so impatient, I allow you to get the hell out here and it will be your problem if you catch a cold. Now hurry up."

(Albeit Reimu doesn't show it often, she really does care for her daughter. The author classifies her as a tsundere, whatever that is.)

Reisu widened her eyes for a moment, before shrieking with joy and jumping up and down, hugging her mom tightly, and summoned her old broom, zooming off in the rainy weather.

In the house, Reimu sighed again, and sipped some tea she obtained from the table. 'She's just like her mother...'

One quick scene change later, Reisu was hovering in the Puppet Lab, near their house. Then again, Reisu was so fast the distance could hardly matter. Frowning, the death crow looked around the lab with an air of impatience... as usual.

"Meeeh. Where's Prof? He said he'll give me a-"

"-puppet. Yeah, yeah, crow, we get it, heh."

The familiar voice caused Reisu to tense, before turning around and staring straight at one of her best friends - Koachou Shijutsu, a strange one just like her. A pair of red demonic wings were on her head, as well as another bigger pair at her back. Long violet hair was draped on her shoulders and a small red demon tail poked out from below her black one-piece dress.

The strangest thing about her, like Reisu's wings and catlike features, were her two Third Eyes, one open and one closed. The open one was colored pink and the closed, green. Rainbow wires connected the eyes to her.

"Koachou mah friend! Er... what are you doing here?" Reisu asked jovially. Koachou giggled. "Waiting for grandpa as well. He said he was gonna go to Viridian and pick up some-" she paused before coughing. "-ahem, balls."

Reisu coughed as well, before nodding. "I... see. Well, can I go look for him?" The result of saying this was an adorable catlike face that complimented her cat ears flattening. Koachou raised an eyebrow before dipping her head in response. With a grin, Reisu zipped out the lab in a similiar style as before in her house.

Meanwhile, Koachou sighed but the corners of her lips were quirking up involuntarily.

Yet another quick scene change later, Reisu is now braving the strong winds and rain outside, holding onto her hat and balancing herself on her broom. "Come on... where's that prof...?"

She muttered before bumping into a brown-haired individual.

"... Eh?" They both said. The individual turned around to reveal a a lab coated man with a red tie and brown trousers (forgive her if the author is wrong). "Prof? That you?" Reisu asked innocently. "Are you done with your package thing?"

The professor smiled. "Yes I am Reisu, and you did say you wanted a Puppet, is that right?"

Scene change warni- oh never mind.

Anyway, Reisu, Professor Oak (did you think he did not have a name?) and Koachou were all gathered in the lab, and the former and latter were both eagerly awaiting the orbs containing the Puppets while the last one was drying his hair while taking out the orbs from a cardboard box.

"Alright kids!" Oak started, as he hang the towel around his neck and laid down the box on another table nearby. "Here are the Puppets you want so much. I already gave you girls the lecture about Puppets, so just pick o- WOAHWOAHWHAT?!"

Reisu snatched the box from the table and released the Puppets in the orbs while smacking Koachou's palm.

The orbs apparently contained some interesting Puppets - a cAlice, a cReisen, and a cSanae. The author has written some incredibly deep info on them, so forgive her if you fall asleep reading this.

Starting with the puppeteer, cAlice, she is called the seven-colored puppeteer. Her techniques are to use her dolls to attack the enemy and defend herself. When young, she is still a bit inexperienced on controlling them so it will take some time before she can successfully control them accurately.

Her type is Reason, which fits her actually, and her ability is Doll Wall, which when attacked physically, one or a dozen of her dolls will counterattack.

Next is the sight-shaking youkai rabbit, cReisen, and a lot of starting trainers generally dislike her. While powerful, her strength is hampered by cowardice. Techniques normally used by her are confusing the opponent first before unleashing barrages of shots at the opposing side.

Her type is Heart, and her ability is either Run Away - allows high speed to quickly flee from dangerous foes - or Keen Eye - an ability which prevents her sight to be dissuaded and easily identify the foe's location.

Lastly is... uh... the author hopes that her opinion will be respected since she apparently dislikes cSanae extremely.

The deified human of the wind, cSanae, is a 'good girl' as others say and usually not picked because of her type, which is weak to a common type in early routes of Kanto. She uses full-out force against her enemies but is a bit low on the physical side. Serious and benevolent... well, most of the time.

Her type is Shinto, which fits seeing as she is a living goddess, and her ability is Serene Grace, which increases the likelihood of additional effects of moves, such as status inflicting moves.

Done with that, and now, back to the story...

Reisu scanned the trio of Puppets. The puppeteer was yawning, the living goddess was showing off, and the moon rabbit was gazing up adorably.

Grinning suddenly, something that surprised Oak, the death crow reached out a hand, and petted a little blond head.

"Welcome to my world, Atsuryoku."

**Wheee~ hello hello and welcome! 'Tis my first story EVAR! Muehehehe~ I'm sorry I'm so hyper today X**

**Well, this is Touhou Puppet Play Enhanced, chapter one! Specifically, Touhoumon. Since I don't have much time, just go ahead and type that in the Google search bar for more knowleeedge~ **

**_Reisu, 11/15/12_**


	2. Chapter 2

"M-me?" The cAlice asked, breaking out of her slight stupor. "How- what- wha...?"

Reisu giggled. "Ehehe~ calm down Atsuryoku! It's only been a while, are you scared of me already?"

The cAlice tilted her head. "Atsur...yoku?"

Reisu nodded. "Yup! It's your new name! From my small knowledge of Japanese, I think it means... uh... 'Pressure'."

Atsuryoku twitched.

While this was happening, Koachou was thinking extremely hard, as she glanced from cReisen, to cSanae, and back again. The cSanae was praying to herself and trying to control her goddess powers to make miracles. Sadly, she was still inexperienced, and she couldn't make Koachou change her mind in picking up the grinning moon rabbit.

The remaining Puppet frowned and trudged back inside her orb, which caused Oak to pat the orb symphathetically.

"Well then! Now that you're done introducing yourselves to your new partners," Oak started after Koachou petted the newly named Luna. "Here are five Toho Orbs. You'll need them. And of course, an iDollDex! This will record all the information of a Puppet once you catch them."

Reisu stared at him. "Does it say how many EVs one Puppet has?" She asked.

"Eh?"

Koachou sighed. "Well it should at least say the IVs right?"

"The what?"

The duo smacked their faces with their palms. Oak scratched his head before opening his mouth but Koachou just silenced him while Reisu brought out a notepad, muttering "Shame number... ahem, 2386..."

Atsuryoku sighed before pulling on her trainers jeans. "Hey... you never did tell me your name, didn't you? I'm the newly named Atsuryoku Margatroid, and I... don't know if I'm pleased to meet you or not..."

Koachou stifled a laugh. "Burn, girl. Burn."

Reisu smacked Koachou's upside and replied gently to the puppeteer, "I'm Reisu Shihaku, your new trainer, and I'm, uh, proud to say I know that I'm pleased to meet you."

Atsuryoku smiled and padded over to Luna, talking it over with her and other opinions about their trainer.

"A-anyway!" Oak continued. "When I was young, it was my dream to collect all the Puppets in the world... but I've grown too old. I want you two to complete my dream for me. I know you girls can do it!"

With a proud grin, he shoved the duo their iDollDex and orbs, waving them out. "You might also want to take an umbrella from there, by the way." He added over his shoulder after turning back to start writing something.

In the grass of Route One, Reisu and her puppeteer venture around, with the death crow staring at all the new sights, and with Atsuryoku yawning.

Indeed she was so bored! The moment a Puppet popped out of the grass - a winged Puppet with silver hair and carrying a book - Atsuryoku dashed forward and jabbed a spear with her dolls straight through the Puppet's arm.

Shrieking, the Puppet flew up in the air, wings flapping violently, and dove down to the glaring puppeteer, who took the attack head-on and escaped with several bruises on her arms and shoulder.

Reisu scrambled forward, tripping over a huge rock in the way and returned Atsuryoku to her orb before the Puppet could land another hit on her. "Waauu~~ get away get away!" Reisu protested, running away from the Puppet chasing her. Fumbling, the death crow tossed an empty orb at her, thinking it was a rock, and was surprised to see a flash of red at the corner of her eye.

Slowly, she stopped running and cautiously picked up the orb, flinching from the violent rattling and noise coming from inside. Looking around for any other Puppets coming her way, Reisu stuffed the orb in her pocket and summoned her broom, zooming off to the nearest city - Viridian.

"Aaaand there you go~! All done. Just make sure they don't suffer any more severe injuries and they'll be fine." The nurse stated, handing back Reisu her two orbs. Returning to the couches near the exit, the death crow opened up both of them, quickly readying her broom to smack one of the Puppets' head if they tried to cause more physical injuries on each other.

To her surprise, Atsuryoku was sleeping and the new Puppet was calmly reading a book. Looking up, the Puppet raised an eyebrow before seemingly remembering something. "Mmhmm... you're my new trainer right?" She asked relaxedly. Reisu nodded hesitantly.

A smile perked up the Puppet's face. "I see. I'm a cTokiko, and I don't really have a name. May you...?"

Reisu nodded once again. "Gotcha! Um, let's see... how 'bout Chosha? It means author!"

Chosha tilted her head questioningly. "Okay… I'd rather have been the reader than the writer though…"

A small yawn snapped the duo's attention to Atsuryoku, who was slowly waking up. "Mmph… uh? Is that the bird again?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "I thought I killed it."

The cTokiko's feathers bristled dangerously. "Hmph…! I can't be taken down by such a weak attack like that!" she taunted, crossing her arms. Atsuryoku raised an eyebrow in response, yawning once again. "Hey! Don't just yawn in front of me!"

Reisu giggled childishly.

Moments after the two Puppets' banter ended, the lights suddenly went out and caused the whole group of people and Puppets in the center to go screaming in either shock or fear. What? Even the author is scared of the dark you know.

A small, squeaky, and most importantly adorable voice resounded from the general direction of the entrance. "Yes, troops! Our plan has succeeded! Now let us go and reign over the humans!"

Squeals erupted from the direction this time, almost deafening Reisu from her improved hearing. A rustling sound could be heard as things were pilfered and people were unaware. Something brushed past Reisu and, knowing her backpack was behind her, the death crow reacted quickly and groped around for the thing again, catching it with its… ears?

"E-e-eh! L-leggo humaaaaan~!" the first voice complained, seemingly struggling in Reisu's tightening grip to hold onto the thing. After blinking a bit, the lights came back up, and they could see a horde of grey.

A lot of grey actually.

And all the grey came from the groups of cNazrin, mice Puppets scurrying away immediately once they found out that they had been caught in the act. Sweating a bit, Reisu grabbed an empty Toho Orb from her bag and bumped the gaping mouse's head with it. A flash of red, and the bundle of squealing was in the orb.

Atsuryoku stared warily at the orb for a while before slowly backing off and soon, lead the unsure group outside the center for some shopping.

Let's all cheer for scene changes now.

They followed the wandering puppeteer to another route in the distance, where several of the same species were scrambling to hide from the newcomers. In here, Reisu released the mouse from its confines and it popped out in a frenzy.

"AIYAAAAH! Nonononononooooo don't huuuuurt meeee!" the cNazrin screamed frantically and hid behind a tree trunk, where it stared at the group with wide eyes.

Chosha giggled and flitted over to her, gently pulling her out from the tree. The mouse squeaked in protest but gradually succumbed and faced Reisu hesitantly.

"Auu… um, who are you? I-I'm… Fude… the commander of my tribe…" she mumbled a greeting, shyly backing away from Reisu. Grinning, Reisu took her hand and shook it. "I'm Reisu Shihaku, you're new and hopefully not as scary as you might have imagined trainer. Now, since you're the commander, you are strong, right?"

Fude's confidence seemed to have increased tenfold when she heard that. "Of course I am! My dowsing rods are more sensitive to the dirt on the item and can locate just about anything! I have better hearing and sharper instincts and—"

Reisu laughed. "Ehh~ calm down! I know you're a bit better than the rest of your friends, but what about fighting ability?"

Silence.

Reddening, Fude fumbled to say something. "W-well, my fangs are used to biting a-and my jaws are very strong…"

Atsuryoku stifled a laugh. "And your thinking is good too, isn't that right? You were the one who came up with that… amazing plan."

The cNazrin nodded up and down desperately. "Right! That too!"

Reisu shrugged, although a smile remained on her face. "Whatever you say. Now, we're going to train a lot, so make sure you don't mess up too much okay? Or maybe I will become that one scary trainer you fear so much…" Saying this, the death crow spread her wings and her eyes gained a threatening look.

Fude squealed. "I won't mess up! I swear, I swear!"

"Good~"

**Why hello again and good morning/afternoon/evening to you! Second chapter of my first story and OH MY GOD I REACHED THE SECOND CHAPTER GOOD GOD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading... imaginary readers... *sniff***

**_Reisu, 11/16/12_**


	3. Chapter 3

Long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Girls were grinding.

"C'mon Fude! Roll to the left, now uppercut! Don't let 'im get up, barrage on the stomach!" Reisu instructed, pumping her fist at the wild cNazrin, as Fude sloppily followed orders. His uppercut, although weak, was capable of throwing the mouse to the end of the battlefield. Rushing to it, Fude raised her fist and repeatedly punched cNazrin on the stomach quickly. The mouse was dispatched without difficulty.

Panting tiredly, Fude slumped to the ground, rivers of sweat rolling down her face. "C-can I take a break…?" she whimpered. Reisu nodded without facing her, dropping down on the grass as well.

It was a hot, sunny morning, in contrast to yesterday's storm. Reisu and company had decided to train the weakest one first – namely, Fude. She turned out to be a valuable teammate quickly enough, as her speed and small size allowed her to dash around and confuse the foe before it could strike. Reisu knew this, and taught her the basics of being able to use her small size to an advantage.

Though, from the abundance of cTokiko and close calls on the route they were training on, Reisu learned fast that Fude's type was weak to Flying attacks…

While taking a break, the death crow lay on the grass, dragging herself to take shelter under the shade of a tall tree. She started thinking on what had happened ever since she began this life as a trainer.

Chosha's assault. Atsuryoku's shock. Fude's shying away.

Who was next? She wondered. Maybe something from here…

Not too long before the thought entered her brain, when a flash of green and blue jumped at Fude, successfully pinning her down. Squeaking in surprise, the mouse bit the little…

… fairy?

Yes, fairy. It was a cDaiyousei, the Fairy of the Plague (again, forgive the author if she is wrong with her title). Wearing a shining blue dress with a ponytailed green hair, the little fairy was easily holding the struggling Fude down. A mischievous grin lined her face, with the glint of a trick in her eye.

Reacting quickly, Reisu shouted out, "Fude, Thief! Then Double Bite on the arm!"

Fude nodded, her hand suddenly zooming out and snatching something from the fairy's hand. No longer grinning, cDaiyousei's eyes widened in surprise, before looking around for her held item, failing to notice Fude chomping down on her arm twice.

The cDaiyousei gritted her teeth in pain, flopping onto the ground. Before she could get back up, Reisu reached forward and threw a Toho Orb straight on her head. A blink, and all that was left was the orb sitting on the blades of grass peacefully.

Fude stared at it before shrugging and laying back down on the ground, sleeping once again in an instant.

Scene changes must be amazing.

Reisu prevented herself from opening the orb until she had the energy to sit up again. Needless to say, afternoon came and she was still lazing about. Only after Atsuryoku decided to kick her was when the death crow released the fairy from her confines.

Looking around, the cDaiyousei had a confused look on her face. "Hey, uh, little fairy…" Reisu began. "Er, what's your name? I'm Reisu Shihaku, your new trainer."

The fairy tilted her head before making a sign to her mouth that seemed to look like her mouth was zipped close.

"You… can't tell me your name?" Reisu tried, scratching her head. cDaiyousei shook her head, snapping off some blades of grass and laying them down on some dirt. The grass made a messy word: MUTE.

Reisu made an 'oh' shape with her mouth and decided to continue. "Well, okay. How about Rika? It means 'science' in Japanese."

Rika raised an eyebrow.

"Well sorry! It was the first word I thought of!"

Rika rolled her eyes before nodding.

The death crow grinned. "Alright! Now, Rika, are you ready for some training~?"

The author feels as if that scene wasn't needed.

Anyway, the group had decided to tag team Rika and Fude against the many wild Puppets that littered the road. They worked surprisingly well; Rika first whipped up an electrical gust that threw off the opponents' balance, and Fude ended them with a quick bite on either the shoulder or arms.

When they took a break from training for a while, a familiar face came up to the snoring Reisu and smacked her. "Oi, wake up, lazy ass."

Snapping awake, Reisu growled at whoever woke her up from her peaceful sleep. "Ehh?! Watch who you're hitting, little—"

She stopped short. "… Koachou?"

Koachou grinned toothily. "Yep, it's me, crow. Wanna have a little practice battle as a hello, too?"

"Oh, you're on. Chosha, go!"

The cTokiko flitted out of her orb in a butterfly fashion, spinning around the small patches of flowers while reading her book lazily.

"No, Chosha. We're fighting a trainer."

Choking on her own words, Chosha turned on serious mode and closed her book shut, returning to her trainer's side. Koachou chuckled for a moment before tossing out an orb as well. "Rin, you know what to do."

A cWriggle popped out, glaring at the opposing side menacingly. Chosha, unflinching, raised an eyebrow as if unimpressed. "Sorry, was that supposed to scare me?" she taunted.

Rin, the cWriggle, hissed and rushed forward, tackling the bird Puppet full force. Chosha gritted her teeth, but retaliated with a Quick Attack, knocking off Rin's aim.

The cWriggle shook her head, as if trying to get rid of the dizziness, but Chosha didn't let her recover, instead, attacking her again. This time, Rin would not get up.

"Hm. I guess you're getting better," Koachou stated quietly, before releasing Luna on the battlefield. "Rin, come back. Luna, you can handle this!"

Reisu turned to look at Fude, who nodded confidently. "Right then. Chosha, rest. Fude, knock that rabbit off her high horse!"

"'Kay," Fude replied relaxedly, stepping in front of her trainer. "Come at me, rabbit! I'mma knock you off your high horse!"

Luna giggled before rushing forward and firing a violet orb at the mouse, tripping her and slamming Fude's face on the ground. Fude, rubbing her cheek, pouted. "Hey! I was gonna do that!" And with a flash of grey, Fude tackled Luna right on the gut. "Owowow~" Luna whined. She tried to pound Fude on the head, but Fude dodged it by zipping to the side and biting Luna on her shoulder. This easily caused her to go motionless.

Koachou sighed. "Okay, fine. I admit I have to train a bit more…"

Reisu smirked.

"… but I'm still better than you."

Reisu's smirk fell, a frown replacing it. "Hmph. Think what you want, but we know that we're always the best!" Fude boasted, thumping her chest with her fist.

Koachou rolled her eyes. "You've got yourself a pretty agile commander right there."

Sceeeeence chaaaaange.

The group had finished healing themselves in the Touhou Center in Viridian, and moved on to the forest in front of it, some place called Forest of Viridian.

Reisu shivered as she went inside, returning everyone to their orbs except Atsuryoku. The puppeteer walked casually next to her trainer, wondering why Reisu seemed to fear the dark so much.

Suddenly, Atsuryoku's eyes widened and she pushed Reisu forward. The death crow tripped and looked behind her, glaring at first, but then gasping in shock.

There, the puppeteer's head was covered by a bucket and she was soaking wet. A group of three fairies were giggling on top of a branch overhead the duo. One of the fairies – a cSunny – flitted downwards and stuck her tongue at the dizzy Atsuryoku. The other two fairies – cLuna and cStar - followed the fire fairy as well and taunted her by laughing and pointing, seemingly not noticing Reisu throw three orbs at all three of them. One of the orbs disappeared, and the death crow knew that whoever that was had probably gone to her storage since her team was completely full.

Picking up the two remaining orbs, Reisu carefully pried the bucket off of Atsuryoku's head, causing the puppeteer to clutch her head and try as hard as possible to keep her balance.

"Geesh… stupid fairies, playing a prank on me, the creator of them! Hmph…" Atsuryoku grumbled, crossing her arms. Reisu giggled, hiding the orbs behind her back.

**Thiiiiird chaptah! Thanks for following, RetardedFool~**

**For anyone interested, the team atm:**

**Atsuryoku, Female, Quirky nature**

**Chosha, Female, Naive nature**

**Fude, Female, Calm nature**

**Rika, Female, Quiet nature (ohoho)**

**cStar**

**cSunny**

**_Reisu, 11/17/12_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Death. A flash of light. A fairy._

_Green. Blue._

_Who are you…?_

_No…! Leave me alone._

_…_

"Oi, oi! Trainer, wake the hell up!" Atsuryoku shouted, jolting Reisu awake as a cSunny and cStar lay on the ground, panting heavily. "Human! This weird group of black men started attacking us all of a sudden! B-but then you fainted and-and…" Fude tried to continue as she bounded over, but immediately turned around and fired several Mirror Shots at the oncoming cRumia Puppets behind her. "We… we got ta get da hell outta here!" the cSunny exclaimed, groaning. "My embers aren't enough!"

Reisu stared at the destruction raining down on them. Fude and Chosha were the only ones fighting and Atsuryoku had suffered a huge bloody gash on her right arm. Several scratches and bruises dirtied her skin and the two fairies she had just caught were nearing death. The cStar's wings had been punctured and were bleeding freely, while Rika was zooming about, tending her fellow fairies to the best of her ability.

The death crow stood up, stepping in front of the bird and mouse Puppets. Shocked, Chosha tried to open her mouth, but Reisu silenced her with her open palm. In front of her floated a cRumia, enveloped in a sphere of darkness. It was about to attack her but Reisu held out her hand, and it stopped suddenly. "_Claudorum, servus. Ego sum domini vestri_." Reisu spoke.

The cRumia's darkness faded away as he settled down, floating downwards to touch the grass. "… _Doleo, mi magister. Est nomen meum Yami. Me tolle vobiscum_." He replied in a deep voice. "_Laetabor dui_."

Reisu remained silent for a while before nodding. A smile lit up Yami – the cRumia's face as he was sucked into the orb and teleported to the storage.

While this was happening, the 'men in black' as Fude called them were staring incredulously at the event, their Puppets recalled to their orbs immediately in fear the same thing would happen to them. But, how _did _Reisu catch another trainer's Puppet just by speaking in another language? She didn't know, either, when she returned all her Puppets to her orb and flew away on her broom through the forest, and snapped out of the spell she was in once she found herself at the edge of the forest and running towards the Touhou Center.

What was the dream she was having before Atsuryoku woke her up? Maybe it had something to do with the language she had spoken? Then again, she couldn't remember much of anything anymore, since her brain felt so damn hazy and the world just started to _spin _and—

_…_

_Dark. What? An amulet. Ribbon._

_I want to help you._

_Come back! Don't leave me in the dark!_

She woke up in the Center once more, seeing the nurse healing her team. The cStar seemed to be the worse. As mentioned before, her wings were bleeding but there was also more, obviously. Her previously straight hair had turned matted and disorderly – her dress rumpled, and large open wounds being worked on by a Helper Eirin Puppet.

The cSunny was also extremely injured. His wings were fine, but there were almost thousands of open cuts with darkness seeping in them – a work of Yami or one of his species. He could barely breath, as he was sighing heavily and inhaling through his mouth.

Atsuryoku, as stated before, had a huge gash on her arm that was now thankfully closed up and not bleeding anymore. Her dolls circled her worriedly, tending to her injuries.

Fude, Chosha, and Rika seemed to be the most uninjured Puppet on the team. The only serious ones they received were slashes on the shoulder or legs, but Rika's amateur healing powers managed to close those up before they got infected, thank god. They weren't good, but they did the job.

Reisu sighed and leaned back on the couch, clutching her head. What was that dream all about? Why did she dream it? How did she catch Yami? Who was the one who wanted to 'help' her? When did she start dreaming about this? Where had she been?

So many questions that can't be answered properly. She wished she could be able to answer them herself, but fate just wouldn't allow that.

She decided; why should she worry now? She had a few new teammates, both in the storage and in her current team. And she didn't even know their names! … Except for Yami of course, but he's an exception.

But… since two of the new teammates were still recovering from a pretty brutal fight, maybe she could take a little nap for a while…

_Yellow. Red. Blue. The rainbows?_

_Aah…? No, wait, come here…_

_Join me in the dance of the silent night._

She woke up again, but not in a hurry or sweating like the last two times she fell asleep and dreamt like this. It was almost calming and she gave a sigh of relief when she saw her fairies playing around randomly. Noticing her, Atsuryoku rushed forward and tilted her head. "Good morning, I guess."

"Aah! Trainer's awake?" cSunny asked excitedly, flitting over to her, who was followed by cStar and Rika. "Good morning Trainer! I'm Kyohi, and this is Seri! It's great to be flying around places I don't know again!"

Reisu giggled. "Ehehe~ nice to meet you guys. Did you say hello to cLuna for me?" she asked. Kyohi nodded with an air of importance, and Seri floated over him to hide him from Reisu's sight. "Trainer, Trainer! My wings don't hurt anymore, the doctor was really nice to me! He just said to make me rest though. I don't wanna rest. I wanna FIGHT!" With that, Seri pumped her fist in the air. "Don't tell the doc I said that though."

Rika smiled quietly, before gesturing to a poster on the wall, pointing to it frantically while nodding her head. Reisu squinted to look at the text, before her eyes widened. "Gym Leader Brock looking for challengers, go to Pewter's gym at five? Are you sure you want to—"

"Let's do it, let's do it! I'll knock that Broccoli guy off his high horse like I did with the rabbit!" Fude cheered suddenly as she hopped on Reisu's hat. Chosha flitted up to her trainer and mouse friend, shrugging. "Eh, I'd like a challenge, I guess. I wanna see if all we trained for was worth it."

Reisu 'hmm'ed, pretending to think it over when in fact she really wanted to go. Her competitive spirit flared up, and she started thinking the Puppets she would use for the battle.

"Let's go, Trainer. We can handle ourselves," Atsuryoku assured, a slight smile on her face. "Besides, I know your trick anyway. Pretending to think it over to disappoint the children, huh?"

Reisu rolled her eyes, flicking the smirking puppeteer on the forehead. "So? We'll go. Fude, Rika, Seri, you girls will be the ones to star in the fight."

The mouse cheered, the water fairy grinned, and the grass fairy simply smiled pleasantly, but anyone could see the mischievous glint hidden in her eyes.

"And we start our training in the forest once again. Don't worry – I'll make sure nothing happens to ya."

**xoxo**

"Magical Leaf, Bubble, Mirror Shot! Fude, jump, tackle, roll to the left, run behind him, Bite! Rika, fly up, Bubblebeam! Seri, Light Sign!"

Another group of fairies had challenged the trio of Puppets and their trainer; three cSunny and two cLuna. One from each species were already incapable of fighting any longer, as they were knocked out on the ground. Fude did as instructed quickly – she was getting better at following orders and unleashing her hidden power on the unexpected opponent.

Rika's speed was amazing, and she could easily fire off attacks from far range and zipping off before the enemy could reach her and fire off another elemental attack. One disadvantage was that her attacks were too easy to deflect and since she didn't use close combat, she was too predictable.

Seri wasn't fast and couldn't hit that hard, but she could take enough hits to wittle the opponent's health down while enduring whatever they throw at her all the while. Unless it was a super effective attack, she is impossible to take down with one hit.

Enough rambling now. After taking down the fairies, more fairies came, and then more, and more, and more, until the whole of the forest was littered with fainted fairies' bodies.

With a tired sigh, Fude dropped on the ground, followed by the other three, although her trainer fell face first on the grass as always.

**xoxo**

Once the trio had healed up, they went to where the map in the Center said the gym should be, and they had gotten lost of course. The map was terrible anyway.

"Auu~ where to now? We only have around twenty minutes left before the gym closes for the night…" Reisu whined, looking around and heading randomly into streets and intersections. Fude sniffed the air, before her eyes narrowed and she followed the strange scent into a nearby alleyway where a man in the shadows stood. She tilted her head up at him, and the man smirked.

"Hello, little mouse. Are you lost, or are you ready to fight me?"

**Reisu here! Didja like the newest chapter? Ufufu~ guess the characters in the three dreams if you can :3**

**Team so far:**

**Atsuryoku, Female, Quirky**

**Chosha, Female, Naive**

**Fude, Female, Calm**

**Rika, Female, Quiet**

**Kyohi, Male, Docile**

**Seri, Female, Naive**

**_Reisu, 11/18/12_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Advance curse words ahead~ **

**xoxo**

"Wait, who are-"

"Don't talk, little mouse, just fight! cSuika, Rock Throw!"

Fude squeaked, dashing to one side to avoid the huge boulder thrown by the drunken oni. "Oi, oi! That's not a rock, that's a part of the world!" She protested, dodging the 'rocks' aiming for her left and right. "Nyeeh~ fine! Imma knock you off your high horse!"

With that, the little dowser general fired several Mirror Shots at cSuika, causing the oni to daze around and toss tiny chunks of clumped-up dirt everywhere. Fude weaved through the dirt balls, and dealt a harsh uppercut to cSuika.

The man frowned - although he was already frowning from the start so his expression simply darkened - and opened an orb. "cYuugi, deal with this rodent."

Fude, shocked, growled and flung herself at the man, but rebounded when cYuugi pushed her back. Hissing, she narrowed her eyes until only slits were left, and dashed towards the stronger (at least, in terms of level) oni and bit his neck, her fangs sinking into the surprisingly soft flesh. Or maybe it was just because her fangs had been trained on rough tree trunks (... the author reluctantly admits that Reisu didn't actually do this).

cYuugi shouted in pain, flinging Fude away quickly. Scrambling to her feet, the mouse Puppet ran in a zigzag fashion, confusing the oni and she smirked at the oni's dizzy look. With a burst of energy boosted by her belief in her ability to knock that one arrogant man off his high horse and plain hatred to said man, she smashed into the oni and crashed (the author asks if that rhymed) and into a concrete wall. Well, the oni crashed into a concrete wall, he was the only one injured and fainted.

The man's expression was one of shock, disbelief, irritated, and most of all, the expression that showed one giving up. He sighed, before taking out a badge - well, Fude thought it was a shiny thing - and handed it to her. "Here. It's something to show you beat me, and you Nazrin Puppets like shiny things, right?" He spoke. Fude nodded, and grabbed it from his hands, sticking her tongue out childishly at him. "Ehehe~ I beat cha, arrogant man!" She exclaimed happily, before running off to where she could see Reisu scratching her head and wandering in circles. It was a miracle she hadn't noticed the fight, although quite a few citizens of the city were dropping their jaws as if Jesus had come down from Heaven to talk to them.

**xoxo**

"Traaiii~nerrr~ c'mere c'mere! I got a shiny thing!" Fude cheered, rushing over to the tired death crow. "Ehh? ... ... wait, isn't that the reward for beating the-?"

Atsuryoku nodded with a snicker.

"So you're saying I've been tripping over the air for god knows how long when Fude's already gotten the badge?"

Another nod, only this time it was accompanied by more laughter, then finally, a break down from the puppeteer. "FUDE! PFFFT, OH MY KANAKO, FUDE!" Atsuryoku screamed, rolling on the street while clutching her stomach and laughing so hard, tears were starting to appear in the corners of her eyes.

Reisu blinked, before turning to look at Fude, and with a frightening calmness, patted her head and gently pressed the badge on her outstretched hands. "It's alright, Fude, you can keep it. From this baby, I know that you beat the gym leader, didn't you? So you earned this shiny thing. Treasure it, but don't lose it. Okay?"

"'Course I won't lose it," Fude replied, pouting. "Heck, you're talking to me like I'm a kid! I knocked that annoying human kff his damned high horse!"

Chuckling, and still eerily tranquil (did the author use this word correctly...?), walked over to the still giggling Atsuryoku. "Get up, puppeteer - I know where exactly we are going next."

"Ooh! Where?" Both Fude and Atsuryoku asked excitedly, the latter jumping up from her spot on the ground. Reisu smiled sweetly, which was extremely unlike her. "That mountain over there has some evolutionary stones. Time for-" she said, before halting all of a sudden, staring at something behind the duo.

"Neee~? Time for what, Trai-" Fude was cut off by a sudden sword slashing the string to her jewel necklace clean off. Looking behind her slowly, a pair of blood red eyes belonging to a Momiji - yup, an evolved one - in front of a whole herd of the lot of them.

Then Reisu realized her mistake.

It was nighttime.

"Hello," the wolf Puppet greeted, her smile showing rows of sharp teeth. "Want to be our dinner for tonight?"

With a surprisingly quick reflex, Reisu picked both of her Puppets up with one hand and summoned her broom, zooming off into the direction of the mountain with sudden speed "No thanks!"

"We can fly too, you know~" the Momiji stated with a singsong voice. "You shouldn't have refused our offer. We were going to make it quick and painless, but nooo, you had to be so rude~"

"Shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit fuck fuck fuckkkk-!" Reisu cursed under her breath, increasing her speed as much as she could, her wings flapping restlessly. "Aggh! Piss off, you dog bastards!" She shouted over the midnight wind.

The Momiji's laugh echoed throughout her ears. "Ufufu~ what a fun human to play with! Here I come~ say goodbye!"

With a downwards slash coming from the wolf Puppet above, Reisu just barely evaded it, jerking her broom slightly to zip to her left.

"Ehh? She dodged it? Ooh, this is getting funner and funner~ Animism, Banken, help me out here!" The Momiji ordered, and Atsuryoku choked on her breath as another Momiji and a cMomiji flew over. "W-what is it, my Lord?" The cMomiji asked.

The first one, the leader probably, pointed expectantly to the fleeing trio on broom.

The two lower ranked Puppets nodded and chased after their targets as fast as the speed their leader had been, reaching the human and two chibis easily. "Umm, aha! We gotcha! Now, uh, we'll kill you if you don't, uh, follow our orders! Yeah!" cMomiji uncertainly dictated. The older Momiji rolled her eyes and raised her sword threateningly. "God you're useless. Anyway, what she means is-"

"AGGH! ENOUGH ENOUGH ALREADY!" The cMomiji cried, screeching at the surprised wolf Puppet. "ALL THE TIME! ALL THE TIME, I DID MY BEST! BUT YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT! I WAS USELESS TO YOU!"

Before the older Momiji could reply, Reisu suddenly opened her mouth and said; "Miseresco tu - ego te invitem ad nos venire."

The cMomiji was silent instantly, before dipping her head and nodding with slight confusion. "Wisi enim ad minim circa humana. Ego sum Banken, et placet, me liberes," she said in response. Reisu nodded, before fumbling from an orb and tossing it on Banken, the cMomiji's head.

A flash of light, and Reisu caught the ball before it fell, and the Momiji stared disbelievingly at the trainer. With cold eyes, Reisu turned to look at her. "Vultis, etiam?" She asked.

The Momiji shook her head, slowly at first, before shrieking and flying back to the confused group of wolf Puppets.

Atsuryoku stared at her trainer with wide eyes, and she knew this was not her trainer, yet at the same time, the same person. "T-trainer..." Fude stammered nervously. "I-I-"

"... and then there was none...?"

**Wheee~ if this might seem longer/shorter than the other chapters, I apologize, since I was using the iPad for this~**

**_Reisu, 11/19/12_**


	6. Extra 1

**Asdasdaf first of all, sorry for late update yes, one day without update is late for me, and secondly, I only have a little extra I scribbled while bored in school. Please forgive me *bow***

** xoxo**

_It was a black void._

_Reisu looked around, confused as to where she was. Were black voids real in this world? Was this really possible? Flapping her black wings, she summoned her broom (at least it was still here!) and slowly hovered around the area._

_There was really nothing noteworthy about the void, just boring and empty space. Reisu yawned, taking out her hands from underneath her jeans pockets and raising it in the air. Suddenly, dark energy started gathering around it, and soon, a deck of cards appeared in her hands. Shuffling through them, she noticed a dark colored one and stared at it curiously, before shrugging and flicked her fingers, all the cards disappearing except the one she stared at._

_For another few minutes, she looked at it silently, and raised it in the air, muttering the small text written at the back. _

_"So is it a dream? This world of ours, so corrupted. I want a cleaner world… or will I have to use my unidentified card, the one that will swallow this Earth, the killing doll of Aeris…!"_

_A flash of magenta light erupted from the card, and the card was ripped into pieces. Reisu's eyes flashed red, then black, yellow, red, black, yellow, RED BLACK YELLOW RED BLACK YELLOWREDBLACK YELLOWREDREDRED__**REDRED**__**RED**_

_Then it stopped._

_Her eyes returned to their normal brown, and the card was fixed. The death crow's eyes watered and she dug out a small, glowing star pendant from inside the white ribbon decorating her witch's hat. A small whimper escaped from her mouth as she whispered,_

_"Is it because of the New Moon…?"_

_The void vanished, leaving Reisu standing in the middle of white this time, and her gaze fixed itself upon the ceiling, or at least where she thought the ceiling should be._

_She sighed, and she woke up._

_Her last thought, was of her mother. _

**xoxo**

**Wheee—wait, no, not wheee. Just a quick scrap written in my notebook, so yeah. Don't expect much from this baby until the later chapters, where plot should start rearing its innocent face. Until then, g'bye~**

**PS: The card's title is Killing Doll: Aeris. A pretty good spell card name I also thought of in school.**

**_Reisu, 11/21/12_**


End file.
